riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Items are special collectibles that spawn while playing the game. Players can pick items up to gain a special effect based upon what type of item it is. Each item's icon also has a colored border to indicate its rarity: * (Common) * (Uncommon) * (Legendary) * (Boss) * (Lunar Items/Equipment) * (Equipment) Some items need to be unlocked by completing a Challenge to appear in game. Pick up an item to unlock logbook entry. There are currently items in the game as of the Hidden Realms Update. You can find a list of all these items below: Passive Items A passive item visually appears in the top bar in-game and provides a certain benefit to a player (or in some cases, a drawback), specific to that item, as long as it is in a player's inventory. If it is removed from their inventory (e.g. by using a 3D printer), they no longer are affected by that item's effects. There is no limit to how many different types of passive item, or how many of a passive item a player can hold at any one time.See: Item Stacking#Trivia. Item count overflows at 2,147,483,647, which is highly unlikely to affect normal gameplay. Multiples of a specific item stack the item's effects in a particular manner, instead of each affecting the player individually. ''See: Item Stacking'' Common items are probably the first items a player will obtain in game. They can be extremely powerful in large quantities, and thus should not be underestimated. There are 23 Common Items. Uncommon items, as the name suggests, are rarer and possibly more powerful. There are 23 Uncommon Items. Legendary items are extra rare in game, with approximately 1% chance to pop from a Chest. There are more efficient ways to obtain Legendary items, however. There are 19 Legendary items. Boss items are uncommon items that may drop as rewards for defeating teleporter bosses, they cannot be obtained from chests or other loot structures. Each boss item may only drop if its respective boss monster spawned as the teleporter boss (e.g. Titanic Knurls may only drop if the teleporter boss was a Stone Titan). The exceptions to this rule are the two pearl items, which can only be obtained by trading Lunar items in at Cleansing Pools. There are 7 boss items. Lunar items are a new tier of items introduced in Risk of Rain 2. They are characterized by their powerful abilities at the cost of having considerable drawbacks. Chests and other common loot structures will not drop Lunar items; as such the only ways to obtain them are from Lunar Pods found rarely throughout environments or from the Bazaar Between Time. Both methods require spending Lunar Coins, as opposed to Gold. There are 8 Lunar Items. Active Items An active item ("Equipment") often provides no benefit unless it is used by the player (as they would one of their abilities), which provides a powerful effect but incurs a comparatively lengthy cool-down period during which it (or other active items) can't be used by that player again. A player can normally hold only one active item at any time; if they try to pick up an active item while they are already holding one, they will swap it for the new one instead. There are 16 Active items. Equipment Lunar Equipment Similar to passive Lunar items, Lunar Equipment can only be obtained from Lunar Pods or the Bazaar Between Time in exchange for Lunar Coins. There is 4 Lunar Equipment. Elite Equipment Elite Equipment are unique items that grant the player the abilities of Elite enemies. Despite inhabiting the same slots as active items, Elite Equipment more closely resemble passive items; their benefits are present at all times while in a player's inventory. As such, the players need not activate Elite Equipment and the use of one does not incur a cool-down period. However, Elite Equipment is still restricted to the active item slot, meaning they cannot be stacked and only one may be active at a time. An Elite Equipment can only be obtained as a rare drop from its respective elite type. There is 5 Elite Equipment items. References Category:Items